


Lost Travellers

by JasperKnight



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, China, F/F, F/M, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis Lexa, Intersex, M/M, Massage, Will Add More Later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15155540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasperKnight/pseuds/JasperKnight
Summary: Lexa meets her future in an unexpected place. (Still suck at summaries)My friend told me about his trip to China and I used some of it as inspiration for this story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. Finish your other stories, I will but I have writer's block for all of them and need more inspiration. I will finish them. Anyway to the story, please comment so I know if you guys like it, etc. I actually had a lot of fun writing this one. There are 100% typos in here somewhere, please pardon them.

* * *

 

"Lexa you need to learn to relax once in your life." Anya slurred faintly stumbling slightly into Lexa. After much convincing, Lexa finally left the States to visit her sister and cousin in China. Lexa wanted to go to an island personally, but she was out voted. She didn't have anything against China, she just wanted to work on her tan this summer. She was currently very drunk herself after her sister kept putting shots in her hand while she was talking to gorgeous girls at the bar. It's very easy to put things in her hands if she's distracted. Which Anya and Lincoln would always use to their advantage to harass her. They were walking through the streets of Beijing mindlessly following Lincoln through twists and turns. Leaving the more Western influenced parts of the city they come across a mix between awesome historic areas to shady clubs. Much to Lexa's dismay Lincoln turned into a three story building that looks in need of a makeover. Lexa stops short of the door, her instincts although drunk tell her not to go in.

 

"Lexa come on! Trust us." Lexa sighs heavily letting her heavy feet drag her in. In the front of the building is a type of club, with drunk and high patrons everywhere. The strobe lights were blinding, but thankfully Anya was dragging her by the arm. After they waded through crowd they enter a very clean smelling, marbled area. As the heavy door shuts behind them the sounds and music of the club is reduced to a very light thumping. Lexa doesn't really pay attention to what Anya and Lincoln are talking about. She was way to occupied with the fact that the area she was in looks like it should be apart of a 5 star resort. However, her ogling was soon cut short as she along with her sister and cousin are ushered to a locker room by a young woman in the black dress shirt uniform all workers wore.

 

"Hello, I am the owner, please place your clothes in the lockers and take the key with you. please strip completely and put the robes on. Thank you, and good seeing you two as always." The short greying woman says with a sweet smile, shuffling out of the room.  Inside the locker room there was a large room with a communal bath, and a sauna.

 

"What the hell are we doing here? What is this?" Lexa asked confused as to why she needed to strip, and why everyone else was and getting into their robes.

 

"Lex, you're getting a massage. Like I said you need to relax."

 

"There were tons of places to get massages on the way over here."

 

"Lex, you either strip or I do it for you." Anya threatens rolling her eyes. Lexa sighs an exasperated, "fine" and changes into the provided robe. Bear foot they are met by three separate women that lead them into separate rooms. Inside, in the center of the room is a very soft massage table looked almost big enough to be a bed, raised up, surrounded by expensive wood to step up to the table. There was a flat screen on the left wall, softly playing the soccer world cup. All Lexa could make out was that it was an Italian team against the German national team. But then again, Lexa knows nothing about soccer. To the right side of the room was another door next to a counter of oils and scents. Against the back was a fully stocked bar and a sign that says: "Welcome! Help yourself" in multiple languages. Lexa shrugs and grabs a shot glass and the large bottle of Grey Goose and downs about 4 shots, keeping her BAC up for a while longer. As she finishes her last shot the door opens, in walks the most stunning blonde haired blue eyed woman she's ever seen in her life.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is NSFW!

* * *

 

"Hi, I'm Clarke." The woman says with a smile that doesn't reach her eyes. Lexa was surprised to hear an American accent.

 

"Lexa." She says in return, Clarke nods and turns to wash her hands.

 

"If you'd like to take off your robe and lay down under the blanket, we can get right to it." Clarke calls over her shoulder grabbing three different oils. Lexa does as she's told laying naked under a very thin sheet on her stomach. Thinking about how anxious she is to have a beautiful woman touching her for an hour while she is clearly intoxicated and known to be a super awkward drunk.

 

"What scented oil would you like? Lemongrass, Lavender, Evergreen..."

 

"Evergreen."

 

"Good choice."

 

Clarke rolls the sheet down to just above her hips. Lexa hears her rub her hands together and starts to rub her back with her small warm hands. Lexa sighs not realizing how tense she was.

 

"Your friends paid for the platinum full body massage."

 

"I don't know what that is but that's fine." Lexa shrugs noticing Clarke pause for a second before continuing.

 

"How long have you lived here?" Lexa asks, wanting to get to know this woman more.

 

"About 4 years. Do you live here?"

 

"No I live in the States, I have a business there but i travel alot for work."

 

"So you're here for work?"

"In a way... I was mostly supposed to vacation, but I ended up making a deal with another company here."

 

"Very nice, I like hard workers." Clarke says with a friendly smile, finishing massaging her arms and moving to her thighs and legs.

 

"Do you like working here?"

 

"I just started a week ago, so you are my first platinum massage, but I have the previous experience."

 

"Oh cool."

 

"Ok, you can turn over." Lexa does as she’s told her chest now exposed. 

 

"You work out."

 

"I do." Lexa chuckles knowing Clarke was saying that more to herself than to her. Clarke continues to massage her arms, abs, breasts, thighs, legs and feet. Somewhere around the thighs Lexa's body started to betray her. She wasn't obnoxiously hard but hard enough to notice. It doesn’t help that she is well endowed either. 

 

"Sorry, she has a mind of her own... I'm intersex," Lexa says feeling like she needed to explain herself. "I can turn back over."

 

"I can tell, and don't worry about it....it's attractive." She hears Clarke mumble the last part. To which Lexa didn't respond out loud but embarrassingly excited on the inside. 

 

"Ok it looks like we are done with the massage." Clarke says moving away from the table. Lexa starts to sit up when she notices Clarke starting to strip down.

 

"Uh...Clarke? W-what are you doing?"

 

"Your friends paid for the platinum package."

 

"Wait wait, they paid for you to have sex with me after the massage?" Clarke nods casually as she continues to strip until she is as naked as Lexa. "Clarke you really don't have to. The massage was good enough."

 

"Would you like someone else?"

 

"No! I mean you're absolutely beautiful and I'd love to but I don't want you to do anything you don't really want to do."

"If you were anyone else I would accept your offer...but I kinda want to. Especially if this is the first and last time I volunteer for the platinum jobs." Clarke says in a soft voice. Lexa stares at her for a moment before nodding to her. Clarke pulls out a drawer attached to the wooden base of the table and pulls out a box of condoms, taking one out of the box.

 

"That, um, isn't big enough." Lexa moves Clarke onto her lap before pulling the drawer back out and grabbing the XL condoms. Lexa was not only long but thick as well.

 

"Jesus..." Clarke mumbles as Lexa rolls the condom on. Clarke leans in capturing the gorgeous brunettes lips. Noticing they are soft and tastes slightly like the vodka she was drinking earlier. Clarke slowly lifts up gently before sinking down on Lexa's length, guided by Lexa's strong arms. Lexa bites her lip enjoying how tight Clarke was around her. Lexa leans forward when Clarke is fully sheathed and leaves bites and kisses up her neck.

 

"Fuck Lexa." Clarke lifts herself until she reaches the tip and drops herself back down causing Lexa to moan into clarkes neck. Clarke wraps her arms around Lexa's neck setting the pace, Lexa wraps her strong hands around clarkes thighs aiding her in her speed. This was the first person Clarke had been with that was able to reach all areas of her perfectly. Lexa figured out her body within the first few thrusts, like they've been lovers for years. Lexa pushes Clarke on her back hooking one arm under Clarke's leg driving into her as deep as she could.

 

"Lexa...faster," Clarke pants, "I'm going to-" Clarke can barely warn Lexa before she has the most intense release she has ever had in her life. Lexa rides out Clarke's orgasm, refusing for her encounter with this amazing woman to be short lived. Lexa places both of Clarkes legs on her shoulders, and picks her speed back up to the point that the wood under them starts squeaking and thumping, knowing it had to be loud but neither able to give a shit. Both staring into each others eyes forming an unknown connection.

 

"Clarke, I'm close."

 

"Me too Lex!" Clarke moans into Lexa's mouth Clarke succumbs first again shaking and clenching around Lexa sending Lexa over the edge, unable to hold it back any longer. Lexa moans Clarke's name cumming hard. Lexa gives another thrust when both her and Clarke feel the condom snap. Lexa quickly pulls out but knows that being halfway through her release, most of it ended up inside Clarke.

 

"Shit." Lexa says pulling the the broken condom off. "Sorry Clarke."

 

"It's not your fault." She chuckles a bit, "I'll get plan B." Lexa nods.

 

"I'm not very fertile so it shouldn't be too much to worry about, but better to be safe...I'm clean by the way." Lexa says cleaning Clarke up with a towel that was stored under the table.

 

"I know, they require your records here. You know you don't have to do that."

 

"I do, I need to clean up after myself. Besides you took good care of me, so I'm going to return the favor." Clarke knew that Lexa wasn't going to take no as an answer and let her finish. Clarke gets up and  gets dressed again, letting Lexa watch before she puts her robe on. You can wash up back in the locker room and then head upstairs for the rest of your massage package.

 

"Please tell me there's no one else planning to have sex with me." Lexa says looking slightly concerned.

 

"No, just me, your friends are waiting for you in the locker room." Clarke smiles genuinely before turning to leave. Leaving Lexa alone to leave from the door she entered.

 

"Bye..." Lexa says softly knowing she's too far to hear. Lexa almost wants to chase after the girl but decides against it, certain that she's just doing her job.

 


End file.
